


Unexpected-ly

by reyi_lema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, and he's still nice and haven't gone rouge!!, grace and stuff....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyi_lema/pseuds/reyi_lema
Summary: Gabriel is brought back by God and Amara? At first he's confused. Then he finds his place in with someone he never thought he would find.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 36





	Unexpected-ly

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!! ^_^

Being brought back from dead is confusing and surreal experience Gabriel knows as after all he was also dead. The last thing he remembered was his own archangel blade in his stomach and Lucifer's almost regretful face then nothing. Now here he is standing in front of his Father and Auntie Amara, who admittedly does not look as spiteful as last time he saw her. Gabriel does not know how much time has passed since his death (and it still hard to think about it. How do the Winchesters handle being dead and then alive.). But he can guess enough time has passed for his Father and Aunt to reconcile.

And his Father, who apparently was Chuck, knowing what was going on in his head, they both of them filled him in what all has been going on.

_And holy shit! A lot had been going on! Sorry Father! _Gabriel thought.

_It's okay Gabriel I know it's a lot to take in. _Chuck replied.

After they had filled him in Chuck said, _"_It's_ your decision to decide what you want to do."_ Then they went somewhere to continue their reconciling. Gabriel was still contemplating how he would reveal himself to the Winchesters and Castiel. When he heard a prayer, well it was not a prayer it was someone chanting his name like mantra over and over again. Gabriel instantly recognized voice of prayer it was Sam Winchester praying to him or more like saying his name like a mantra.

So Gabriel flew thinking he had land in bunker that Father had mentioned but instead, he landed in a prison cell where the tall Winchester was clearly having nightmare. Though what surprised him was the condition of the soul, which admittedly was a the condition of his soul it was jagged and patched up like Dad had done some healing to it but that also was unraveling as nightmare dragged on.

Deciding on instinct which he didn't possessed, he transported both of them to one of his hideout. Then Gabriel let his grace flow out and heal Sam's soul with that taken care of, he delved in Sam's mind to coax him out from his nightmare.

Nightmare was worse because he could clearly see Lucifer and some blonde woman with various kinds of torture devices in some rusty cellar. It was a twin memory included nightmare worse of a kind and hard to get out. But since Gabriel had element of surprise, he hoped that it would be enough to startle him out of nightmare.

"Wow! Sammich! That sure is a nice thing going on in your head." Gabriel said as loudly and as sarcastically as possible.

Sam startled by this turned to face Gabriel. Upon seeing him, Sam started to mutter, "It's not real. You're not real. You're dead. "

"Way to say something to someone, Sammy!" Gabriel said dramatically, all the while twirling lollipop in his hand, then added, "Sorry kiddo I'm real but this two over there are not. It's a dream Sam and you have to wake up!"

Sam shook his head in denial. So Gabriel knew he had to say the truth or else he won't believe him said, "Ok look. Dad brought me back few hours ago and told me what has been happening. I actually was on the way to what new trouble you buckos are in when I heard you're prayer. Sam you just need to wake up okay? I'm _real_, Sam. Wake Up."

The last part being said as a gentle command, Sam slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes and when he found himself in a soft colored bedroom with a king-size comfortable bed, where he currently was being wrapped up in six golden magnificent wings and a pint-sized archangel hugging him. "Hey! This is a perfectly acceptable height! It's just 'cause you're a freaking giant! ", huffing, Gabriel said from somewhere between his shoulder and collar bone.

Sam smiled a bit at it as it was so like the archangel to disregard privacy and read minds. Gabriel huffed again and Sam tightened his hold on Gabriel a bit, and the only action drew his attention to that he was also wrapped around archangel just as Gabriel was wrapped around him, afraid that either of them will disappear if one of them loosened their hold.

And it was not that Gabriel or Sam minded it. It was a long time since either had been hugged like this by someone and do not have any other motive behind hug or be it there be special occasion for it. This hug was tight enough to feel each other heartbeats and a way of telling, a silent promise to be there and not leave again. It was good.

Later after sometime when Gabriel started feeling bundle of emotions that on closer inspection revealed were not his, did he start to panic about what he had done. In his panic, Gabriel had pushed himself out of hug and was pacing around in room and thinking how he was going to tell this to Sam. All the while Sam was confused about Gabriel's sudden change in behaviour and started worrying about what happened that could have Gabe _Wait! What did I just called Gabriel!? No time to think about it now Gabe looks like he's about to disappear again! Can't let that happen _That decided Sam stood up and started towards Gabriel who was just about to start another round of circuit.

If Gabriel was paying mind to his surrounding just a bit he would have seen Sam advancing on him with a determined look to stop the archangel slash pagan god from escaping.

In fact, Gabriel was just contemplating disappearing and no he's not fleeing his just disappearing, someone caught him. It was Sam Winchester with Determined face, well that's not good 'cause when Sam fucking Winchester has determined face with capital D it's bad and something big is about to happen. Gabriel did not like that face now when it was focused on him, though he could still feel Sam's emotions that are completely hidden by the mask. And Sam was confused, worried, scared and another bundle of emotions that he cannot differentiate. He immediately wanted to Sam's fear.

Gabriel took a deep breath steadied himself and said, "Sam, I've got to tell you about something but you've got to promise not to panic and listen to me. Okay?"

Sam, not knowing what was happening but knew somehow that Gabriel was also worried, replied "Okay. But you have to tell me what's going on because I'm feeling within me that you're also worried and that's not possible for me to know how I'm feeling this and this has never happened before with me. So you gotta tell me the truth."

Knowing that he would have to tell him truth or else Sam would find out about it one way or another somehow. So Gabriel told him, told Sam all about bonds, Grace Bonds. And how Sam's soul and Gabriel's Grace has been tied together and formed Grace-Soul bond, which is extremely rare bond that formed. When Gabriel was patching Sam's soul automatically accepted Gabriel's grace.

What Sam had expected and what Gabriel was telling him was very, very different and very, very unexpected and it left him gobsmacked. Gabriel had told all about grace, soul and grace-soul bond that he knew and that the bond was for eternity. Also there was no going back from here, along with the fact that bonds between angels were scared. Sam also realised that bonding for angels was it.

All of this left Sam staring at Gabriel wide-eyed and while Sam was feeling uncertainty, doubt and fear, he knew that they were not his as he himself was feeling quite different emotions of surprise, fear (fear for both himself and Gabriel) and awe that the Archangel had risked something that would tie him down to him. Sam was pulled out his thoughts as uneasiness grew within him. He immediately took a deep breath and tried to say something, at first but nothing came out. Then at last he finally he said, "Gabe, it's a lot to take in."

Gabriel laughed at that though it was cracked, slight relief and said, "Funny, how that was what I said few hours earlier."

Then Gabriel was enveloped by, a giant of moose, Sam in a tight, reassuring hug and saying, "I will never leave you and it's going to be alright. We'll work it out."

They had a lot to talk, lot to discuss, lot to sort things out but in that moment nothing else mattered than just two men whose life was scarily similar and two men who were both equally broken and jagged.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have read this one on FF then you'll notice some changes done.. both the works on here and FF are mine.. i'm just cross posting them now..


End file.
